


Coffee Cups

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Ryeowook works at a cafe, Jongwoon is an annoying regular customer.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Coffee Cups

“Hey there, doll face.”

“Good evening. May I take your order?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Today’s special is blueberry cheesecake. It goes perfectly well with a steaming cup of matcha latte.”

“You’re really cute.”

“We also have brownies, shortcakes and cupcakes.”

“Please go out with me.”

“We also serve sandwiches. We have tuna, roast beef, chicken and BLT.”

“Hey, stop ignoring me.”

“…”

“Go out with me?”

“I’m sorry sir. If you’re not going to order anything, please step aside so I could accommodate the other customers.”

“I’m the only one in line, though.”

“Sir."

“Fine. I’ll have the roast beef sandwich and a large cup of black coffee.”

“One roast beef and black coffee to go.”

“Wait, I’m going to dine here.”

“Sir, please step to the side while I prepare your order. Thank you.”

Jongwoon has been going back to this café for one week straight. One of the staffs caught his attention. Jongwoon became interested and so he decided he would ask the boy out on a date. Unfortunately, the boy was playing hard to get, but Jongwoon’s not giving up.

“Here’s your order, sir.”

“You’re being unfair. I wanted to eat here so I could watch you work.”

“I’m sorry sir. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Have a good day.”

“I’ll get you to go out with me one day.”

“Hm, good luck with that sir.”

Jongwoon just grinned. He grabbed the paper bag and the cup of coffee before leaving the small café. 

Not until Jongwoon has already walked a fair distance from the café that he noticed that there was something written on the side of his coffee cup. 

There was a set of numbers written in bold with a heart right in the end.

Jongwoon smiled impossibly wide. He sat down on a bench in the park as he stared at the phone number, as if trying to see if it’s real or he’s just hallucinating.

Jongwoon placed down his cup and opened the paper bag that contains his sandwich. What he saw inside was a surprise.

There in the receipt was a message written in the same bold letters just like the number on his coffee cup.

“I find you creepy and weird since you’re always staring at me, but you’re handsome so I’m giving you a shot. I’m free on Sundays. Call me.”


End file.
